Ce que ne doivent pas faire les auteurs de Fanfiction
by Ic'ilver
Summary: Parce qu'il n'y a pas que les personnages qui ont des interdictions. Le concept n'est pas de moi et One Piece ne m'appartient pas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey je le reposte avec quelques modifs pour que la lecture soit meilleure ^^**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewés/followés/favorités (ouais ça veut rien dire et alors ?) cette fic' ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est dit dans cette lettre ;)**

* * *

 **Démarrer** – Musique – Dossier -  Google Chrome – Microsoft Word

 _www . fanfiction . net_

Ic'ilver – Logout

Account – Publish – Private Messaging (1) – Image Manager

Inbox – Outbox

[1] _Ce que ne doivent pas faire les auteurs de Fanfiction_

.

1) Ne pas mentir avec le Disclaimer, One Piece ne vous appartient pas et ne vous appartiendra jamais.

2) De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il vous appartiendra

3) Arrêtez les couples chelous

4) Comme les ZoSan

5) _*Incrustation*_ Vous me croyez vraiment amoureux de cette saleté de Marimo ?!

6) Et les ZoLu

7) L'amitié, ça vous dit rien ?

8) Et les LuNa

9) Ils sont plus frère et sœur qu'autre chose

10) Et les LuLaw

11) Il ne le supporte pas, ça se voit, non ?!

12) Et les LuAce

14) Ça devient de l'inceste !

15) Arrêtez tout simplement les Yaoi

16) Et les Yuri tant qu'à faire

17) Déjà qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles…

18) Et aussi les pairing

19) Arrêtez de créer des OCs, il n'y a pas déjà assez de persos ici ?

20) Et surtout les Mary-Sue

21) Il y a déjà Hancock

22) Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il n'y a pas de 13 ?

23) Au fait, Luffy n'est pas capable de tuer quelqu'un pour de la viande

24) Ou peut-être que si

25) Et Nami n'est pas une sorcière réincarnée en déesse

26) Essayez donc de supporter un cuistot qui vous drague tout le temps

27) Un bretteur qui dort tout le temps

28) Un capitaine qui déclare la guerre au gouvernement mondial

29) Qui frappe un dragon céleste

30) Qui sauve un royaume alors que c'est un PIRATE

31) Ouais 'faut pas l'oublier

32) Qui- En gros, vous avez compris ?!

33) Ace n'a pas de sœur cachée qui va lui sauver la vie et tomber amoureuse du fils de Barbe Noire

34) Faut arrêter vos fantasmes débiles

35) Il a déjà deux frères, ça suffit non ?

36) _*Incrustation*_ Arrêtez d'écrire des Fanfics où je suis en couple avec des filles que je ne connais pas

37) Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour la réalité

38) Je sais que je suis beau mais quand même

39) Et la prochaine fois que vous me mettrez avec l'autre con au rouge à lèvres

40) Ne vous étonnez pas de voir un scalpel sous votre cou

41) _*Incrustation*_ Arrêtez de créer des personnages portant de D.

42) Il y en a déjà assez

43) Et ils nous font chier

44) Vous ne pouvez pas créer des marines à la place ?

45) On en manque, ils flippent tous

46) A cause d'un crétin au chapeau de paille

47) Et arrêtez de sauver Ace

48) On a déjà eu assez de mal à le tuer

49) Ne nous sortez pas qu'il a une descendance

50) Sinon c'est le suicide collectif

51) Surtout si elle vient de l'autre rousse flippante

52) Et arrêtez de me comparer à l'autre crétin qui lance des Kamé Hamé Ha

53) On a peut-être le même nom mais ma coupe est plus stylée que la sienne

54) Et je suis plus fort

55) Et plus puissant

56) Et … FERME – LA !

57) Ah et vous pensez sérieusement que le père de l'enfant de Makino est le maire ?!

58) Sérieux… Son père est-

59) On s'en fout, on arrête là

60) Tu peux ranger ton scalpel, Law

 _ **NDAL (note de l'auteur de la lettre) :** Ne pas faire de lettres devant les personnages pour éviter les incrustations (è_é)_

.

.

.

 _*Sourire sadique*_

Account – Publish – Private Messaging – Image Manager

About – Doc Manager – New Story – Manage Stories

* * *

 **Des avis ? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre :) Merci pour toutes vos reviews et followers/favorites :D je m'attendais pas à en avoir autant pour un premier chapitre :)**

* * *

 **Démarrer** – Musique – Dossier -  Google Chrome – Microsoft Word

 _www . fanfiction . net_

Ic'ilver – Logout

Account – Publish – Private Messaging (1) – Image Manager

Inbox – Outbox

re : _Ce que ne doivent pas faire les auteurs de Fanfiction_

 _._

Vous vous foutez de nous ?! Il n'y a personne qui nous a écoutés… _*pleure*_

1) N'essayez même pas de publier cette lettre une seconde fois

2) Les droits d'auteurs, vous connaissez ?

3) C'est marrant Nami, t'as les yeux en forme de berries

4) Et arrêtez de vous plaindre comme quoi, la liste est trop stricte

5) C'est notre vie, pas la vôtre !

6) Vous aimerez bien que je vous mette en couple avec quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas ou que vous détestez ?

7) Bon Ace, ça ne vous dérangerais pas…

8) Au fait, arrêtez vos tentatives de tuer Oda

9) One Piece ne vous appartiendra toujours pas

10) Et en prime, on n'existera plus

11) Si vous tenez vraiment à faire des couples, faites des vrais comme :

12) Sanji x Okama

14) Marimo x Tondeuse

15) Arrêtez de vous battre ! **#SBLAFF#**

16) Il n'y a toujours pas de 13

17) Non je ne suis pas superstitieux(se)

18) Il y a Hancock qui a un couteau à la main

19) Si vous voulez rester vivants, n'écrivez pas de fics avec Luffy en couple avec Nami

20) Ou avec Robin

21) Ou avec un OC

22) Ou avec un mec (è_é)

23) Et surtout s'il y a des lemons

24) Sinon il y aura un petit « accident »

25) Luffy n'est pas gay

26) Juste naïf

27) Ou con selon les points de vue

28) Et le roi de Dressrosa n'est pas un violeur

29) Et encore moins un pédophile

30) Il préfère celles qui sont consentantes

31) Et il ne fait pas parti de la famille des oiseaux

32) Donc vous arrêtez de l'appeler le « flamant rose »

33) Parce qu'après c'est nous qui en bavons avec ses fils

34) Et c'est quoi ce cliché comme quoi Doflamingo est toujours attiré par les mêmes filles que Law

35) Avec le nombre de filles qu'il y a au monde, ils choisiraient la même ?!

36) _*Incrustation*_ Au fait, Barbe Noire n'a pas d'enfant

37) Vous pensez vraiment que quelqu'un l'aimera ?!

38) Après ce qu'il a fait à mon Ace chéri ?!

39) Oui parce que c'est MON Ace

40) Oui je suis possessive et alors ?!

41) Euh tu fous quoi là l'auteur ?

42) T'es sensée lire cette lettre, pas l'écrire

43) Dégage ! **#SBLAFF#**

44) _*Ic'ilver va chialer dans son coin*_

45) Avant que je parte, ressuscitez Ace ! T^T

46) Demande à Oda !

47) Et maintenant casse-toi !

48) Que des fous ici…

49) C'est bon, on abandonne

50) Faites ce que vous voulez mais One Piece ne vous appartient pas :P

* * *

 **Voilà voilà :) c'est le second et dernier ;) Des reviews ? :)**

 **Elle est mieux cette version ?**


	3. Réponse Review

_Hey ! Désolée de vous décevoir, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une réponse pour un lecteur anonyme nommé AShitora qui j'espère va me comprendre._

 _Cette fic', si elle est classée dans humour, ce n'est pas pour rien, il faut la prendre du second degré. Je suis vraiment accro aux fanfictions, j'adore en écrire et si je n'aimais pas ça, j'écrirais une histoire venant de moi-même. Pour les OCs, tu n'as qu'à regarder mes fictions, la plupart en contient. Et pour le Yaoi/Yuri, j'ai déjà dit que mon profil que ce n'est pas ce que je préfère donc je n'en lis pas. Je ne vais pas m'amuser à lire ce qui ne me plaît pas juste pour critiquer. Lisez ce que vous aimez, je lirai ce que j'aime. Après si je vois une fanfic' qui me plaît vraiment, peu importe le pairing, je lirai (à moins que ce soit un inceste, c'est le seul truc que je ne supporte vraiment pas)._

 _Cette liste, je l'ai faite sur un délire, je ne vais pas la faire sérieusement juste parce que ça ne plaît pas à certains. Si je l'appliquais moi-même, j'arrêterais sans réfléchir puis je me suis inspirée de ce que je fais. Et puis si vraiment tu tiens à une liste impartiale, compréhensible et intéressante comme tu dis, je ne t'ai jamais empêchée d'en faire. Moi, j'ai juste essayé de montrer le point de vue des personnages s'ils existaient vraiment tout en exagérant._

 _Mets-toi en situation si tu étais dans leur place : est-ce que tu aimerais être en couple avec quelqu'un que tu détestes ? Est-ce que tu aimerais être en couple avec quelqu'un que tu considère comme ton meilleur(e) ami(e) voire même frère/ sœur ? Est-ce que tu aimerais être en couple avec quelqu'un dont la tête t'insupporte ? Est-ce que tu aimerais être en couple avec ton FRERE ou ta SŒUR ?!_

 _Justement pour ta fameuse liste : c'est de l'HUMOUR, je ne visais pas quelqu'un en particulier surtout que je suis quelqu'un de très contradictoire. Je n'aime pas beaucoup les Ace x Persos (par jalousie xD) pourtant j'en lis ET en écris. Je n'aime pas énormément le yaoi mais ça ne m'a jamais empêchée d'essayer d'en lire. Je DETESTE Barbe Noire (on se demande pourquoi… -') pourtant j'ai adoré la version gentille faite de lui dans une fic' (avant la mort de Thatch). Je ne vais pas en citer d'autre sinon ça serait trop long._

 _Pour les incrustations, j'ai vraiment tout fait pour que ce soit compréhensible, et normalement si tu connais à peu près OP, tu devines. Bon après je peux comprendre que certains ne relient pas forcement, leurs noms n'ont pas été dit explicitement._

 _Au fait, dis-moi quand ça j'ai fait passé mon avis sur celui d'un perso ?!_

 _Mais ce qui m'a choquée, c'est ta partie sur les fautes. Je n'ai jamais dit ne jamais en faire. Je suis en filière S, perso le français ce n'est pas trop mon truc mais je fais un minimum pour que ce soit lisible et que ça ne pique pas les yeux. Si j'en ai faites dans ce texte ou sur mon profil, dis-les-moi, je les corrige._

 _En plus je n'ai pas l'impression que tu aies lu le deuxième chapitre sinon tu aurais vu MON point de vue (et ma haine face à BN xD)._

 _Ah oui, et le « liste à la con », 'faut pas oublier qu'il y a des gens derrière les écrans que ça peut vexer mais je n'ai pas que ça dans la vie, j'ai aussi des cours et surtout une vie alors oui j'avoue, je me dépêche et il m'arrive d'en louper mais au lieu de le dire si méchamment, dis-moi tout simplement où elles sont et je les corrigerai. Là, je suis sensée réviser donc je n'aurais pas le temps de les corriger dans ce texte._

 _Bon je vais finir ce gros pavé pour te dire que j'ai pris le temps de te répondre dans un chapitre donc j'aimerais bien savoir ta réaction et quand tu envoies des messages dans ce genre, ça serait bien de se faire un compte pour parler directement en PM. Et si tu me réponds tout de même en anonyme, la réponse sera sûrement sur cette page dans la semaine qui arrivera._


End file.
